


电王同人－侑良：苦，香菇

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Nogami Ryoutarou/Sakurai Yuuto





	电王同人－侑良：苦，香菇

侑斗久违的搭了一趟普通的电车，来到了并不陌生的城市。他却看到了那个瘦弱的身影，冬日苍白的电车站门口，怀里的背包装着奶牛图案的饭盒。  
“你在干什么？”  
“在等你，”叫做良太郎的男孩露出来来自内心的微笑。  
“等了多久？”  
“啊…因为不知道你何时回来，我就早上开始等了。”  
“现在都是中午了啊！你是笨蛋吗？！你果然就是笨蛋吧。”看着对方傻傻的笑容，侑斗不是很自在的嘟着嘴巴一脸不满的掩饰。  
良太郎，运气不佳的人。切食材的时候还是被切破了手指，现在都是创口贴。  
侑斗看过去，但是这次却讽刺不出来。  
阔步走在前面，看着身后抱着背包跟着的良太郎，侑斗最后叹口气自顾自给自己的想法翻了个白眼，回过身反而迎了上去。  
“我知道了，快给我，”侑斗看似没好气的伸出手，催促的翻动着手指，“不是做个我的吗？还不给我吃，非要我开口要吗？”  
随后这个孩子气的人一边说那并不好听的评价一边大口吃着饭团。直到他因为其中一个饭团而差点把饭盒掉地上。  
“喂！为什么这里有香菇！！你这家伙知道我讨厌香菇的吧？！”  
“我已经切的很碎很碎了，我觉得不会很影响味道…”  
“那也是香菇！”侑斗发着小脾气，“我知道了！一定是天津四那个家伙让你来的！所以你才在这里等的！”侑斗打开，发现剩下几个也都是香菇。  
“不是的，是我自己做的，而且你来是HANA小姐告诉 我的…”良太郎因为饭盒被退回了怀里而着急辩解，而且并不是天津四的错。看着留在饭盒里被咬了一口的那块，良太郎委屈的抿起来嘴巴。  
“…对不起…”良太郎握紧饭盒，手指因为不甘心而紧紧捏在小奶牛图案上。  
侑斗快步逼入，拉过来良太郎的手，撕开了其中一个创口贴。然而良太郎努力做饭都是真的，上面的伤口还没结完整疤。侑斗顿时感觉自己太幼稚了，他幻想这个腼腆的人如何尝试把香菇切得小的不能再小。  
张了张嘴，侑斗感觉自己好想找个地洞钻进去。  
“嘛….的确没什么味道。但是香菇还是香菇，下次看了就不饶恕你…我是说，浪费食物不好！”抢走了饭盒，侑斗大口咬下去。  
越来越觉得身后的目光刺眼，因为太过于在意而真的尝不出来嘴里香菇的味道。  
“真是的…果然味道很糟糕！”狼吞虎咽，忘记了形象一样，侑斗都不抬眼。吃完抹抹嘴，恢复意识后，还是能尝出来香菇味道，喉咙里现在怪怪的。  
以为切碎就能掩盖味道吗？果然是笨蛋呢。  
虽然这样想着，可是回头确实良太郎开心的笑容。他并没有在生气，反而为侑斗开心。  
真是的！这让我怎么弄！真是让人不爽。  
“我讨厌香菇！”不知不觉就蹦出来这么一句，周围的路人路过时切好听到，还捂着嘴笑起来。  
侑斗脸很红，虽然天气很冷可是却很烫。  
把空饭盒推进良太郎怀里，看着那个瘦弱的男孩抱着饭盒在冬日天气里缩着脖子，围巾挡住的后面嘴角若隐若现腼腆地笑着。  
侑斗牟足了劲，说了一句“之前的话对不起，”后便转身跑走了。良太郎想追也没追上去，反正自己体力一定跑不过的。


End file.
